Sonic Riders: Velocidad, babilonia y magia: RECAPI
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: todo tiene un comienzo; una entrevista aun caballero de armadura negra sobre como comenzo este Sonthyst XP


Hola a todos soy la loca de este espacio!

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que unas cosas.

1 si amas al azulito a más no poder, te sugiero que no lo leas, porque parece que le arruino la reputacion ¬¬

2 hay personajes mios y algunos que tome "prestados" XD

Bueno, aquí la historia!!

"RECAPITULEMOS" redactado por Fire… hasta luego.

-lo primero que haga cuando lo vea, será… 1° estirare sus miembros hasta oír sus huesos rotos… luego torturarlo, en ese estado, haciéndolo reír, su risa perdida, por más de 2 semanas, sin dejarlo respirar… y finalmente tomare una de sus púas, con mi espada cubierta de fuego de su sufrimiento, yo…-

-Fire…-

-…si…-

-¿Ya estas redactando la historia?-

-ah no, lo siento… yo soy el 1° Black Knight, de nombre Fire… no salgo demasiado en esta historia… les redactare el recapitulemos, mejor conocido como…-

"BELLA traicion"

_Todo empezó, hace 4 meses atrás…_

_La amistad de mi Lady y ese maniático erizo azul fue creciendo… desde que se conocieron, mi Lady a cambiado… se ha vuelto menos tímida y volvió a ser la alegre y espontánea hechicera… la simpatía de ambos fue la mejor etapa de ella, siempre sonreía; pero tengo que admitir que Sonic, me dio desconfianza en sus intenciones, de quererle coquetear, a tristeza mía y más de ella… acerté._

_Paso de unos meses y los 2 eran un gran equipo; la velocidad y confianza de ese traidor, mezclado con la magia y inocencia de mi Lady…_

-Fire, ¿Podrías bajarle a los insultos? Se que lo detestas, pero no es para tanto-

-esta bien-

_ni Eggman podría hacer algo, ya que ella no estaba sola… pero el 1° dia de la traición, empezó su tortura…_

_1° Dia_

_Nadie sabía… _

…_en donde estaba… la última vez que la vi, fue cuando ella estaba cortando flores… y desapareció por tres días…_

_Sonic, Tails & Knuckles nos ayudaron a buscarla… y nuestros agentes en cubierto eran Espio & Shadow…_

-creo que te escuche, que Shadow es el mejor amigo de Amathyst, al igual que Sonic…-

-estas en lo correcto, mi narradora… te seré honesto, me simpatiza mas Shadow, no por favoritismo, porque el entiende que es una niña inocente y no creo que le guste…-

-mh… si tú dices…-

_Al tercer dia de su desapareció, llegamos a encontrarla en la base de Eggman; por lo visto, este le estaba robando la magia de la manera mas cruel. Cuando la salvamos, su medallón estaba en rojo, pero no todo estaba perdido, paulatinamente su magia empezó a volver; la dejamos sola, para ir a darle su merecido al "DOC", pero no fuimos nosotros… fue un Dios Egipcio, pero asimismo nos ataco sin explicación aparente…_

-¿Cuál era el nombre de ese dios?-

_Su nombre era Obelisk el atormentador… dios de la magia y la belleza… a la luz de la luna llena aumenta la magia de mi Lady hasta el máximo de los limites; el Dr. Eggman rompió la ley "No robar la magia, y menos a la fuerza"; estábamos a punto de morir, por su ataque final… cuando un milagro apareció, mi Lady se presentó y le pidió que se detuviese…_

-¡¿Cómo lo logro?!-

-lo diré más adelante…-

_Todos se sorprendieron, al ver que ella lo detuvo con solo palabras y Sonic con sus amigos, a pesar de ser tan fuertes, no le pudieron hacer de frente a su majestad imponente…_

_2° Dia_

_Al siguiente dia de la traición… Sonic se había ido y mi Lady fue a buscarlo, ya que me había confesado que se había prometido-"Siempre estaré con mis amigos"-. Pasaron las horas, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Shadow & Omega; también con Crema, Charmy & Tails…_

-por lo que veo, no le fue bien con Amy o Rouge-

-más o menos; eran más compañeras que amigas; pero mi Lady, las ve como amigas y su amiguita es Crema-

_Pero ella siguió aferrada que Sonic es su mejor amigo o su "__Buddy__"…. Cuando regreso, volvió con la cara confundida, nadie sabia el porque, ni yo… solo menciono-"es mi amigo de mi… o mi apariencia"-Sonic cuando regresó, empezó a tratar mal a mi Lady…_

-¿Cómo le…?-

-no eran daños físicos, eran psicológicos, más en su estado era fatal…-

_el al ignoraba varias veces, incluso hasta días; pero rápidamente se le cambiaba el teatrito… se volvía comprensivo y amistoso, incluso más cariñoso con ella; esto hacia que ella se embrollara más… hasta que entro en __Shock__, cayo en la confusión total, no sabia en que Sonic creer… el dulce o el temerario y ahí va el metiche de Eggman, para empeorar las cosas le dijo-"vez niña… todos tus amigos son de tu lindura… porque yo solo veo a tus guardaespaldas"-no reacciono, solo recuerdo que en su mirada había un gran dolor; Sonic solo estaba ahí parado, no se le acerco para demostrar que las palabras de Eggman eran erróneas… el cielo se obscureció y parecía que se rompía a la mitad… para ver llegar el 2° Dios Egipcio… el robot y armamento de Eggman quedo corto ante el poder de Sniyfire el Dragón del Cielo, Dios de la mente y el poder…_

-¿Qué tiene de diferente este con el anterior?-

-es peor, ya veras-

_El control sus mentes, empezó a ser manipulada, al crear ilusiones…_

-el pone en practica, "la mente sobre el cuerpo"-

-muy cierto-

_A todos nos empezó a destruir psicológicamente, éramos torturados con nuestros mas grandes temores, dejándonos débiles e indefensos… el Dios Egipcio no iba a atacar con su doble boca, para darnos muerte a todos… como la vez pasada, ella volvió en si, al escuchar el dolor de sus amigos y le pidió que no nos destruyeran y el solo dijo-"van 2 marcados… tened cuidado"-le pido que nos curara, después el se marcho, cuando termino de ejecutar la petición… mi Lady, se quedo parada pensativa y callada, Sonic se le acerco, le pidió hablar a solas, ella accedió y se apartaron un poco…_

_Después de un rato, ella regreso con su sonrisa habitual, hasta mas contenta; yo le pregunte lo que paso, ella me contesto que el solo quería disculparse… y de ahí en adelante, note que a el se le dificultaba hablar de sentimientos… la cual se trata el 3° y ultimo dia…_

_3° Dia_

_No fue prontamente, que digamos, antes del 3° dia… mi Lady se le notaba muy triste, para sacarse de dudas ella, se fue de viaje por 2 días… al tercero, regreso muy feliz, tanto que sus símbolos resplandecían con gran fervor…_

-¿Aaah, elementos?-

-más adelante se dirá todo-

_no sé que paso exactamente, pero… vi a Sonic con una chica de chamarra azul, piel café y demás; la verdad no sé que le ve; para nosotros a veces es importante la 1° impresión de actitud, esa chica desde que la vi, no me dio buena espina…_

_Mi Lady la conoció por medio de Tails & Knuckles, ella les pregunto quien era con quien estaba Sonic, ambos no le quisieron decir y ella fue a conocerla en persona… Sonic la ignoró totalmente…_

-¡Maldita sea tu traición, su débil cerebro y su falso corazón…!-

-te pasas-

_Esa chica sin descaro alguno le pregunto-"¿Quién es ella, Sonic?"-_

-¡Maldigo tu falsa verdad y impuros sentimientos!… ¡un dia morías en mis manos!-

-¿Continuas?-

-si… claro-

_-"una chica, nada mas"-mi Lady sin tomar en cuenta de lo que dijo Sonic, se le dirigió a esa chica-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-"mi nombre para ti, es princesa __Sally__"-"__Sally__… digo, princesa __Sally__, mi nombre es Amathyst"-"a quien le importa… ¿A ti si Sonic?"-pero en vez de defenderla de esa ofensa, le respondió-"no, la verdad no"-mi Lady se quedo muy triste por su cometario; el y su "noviecita" se fueron tomado de la mano; ella se quedo parada, cuando llego Crema y le invito a cortar flores con ella, acepto alegre y los 5 fuimos… se le notaba tan feliz, cortando flores con su amiguita, recibimos un llamado de los Dioses Egipcios y la dejamos media sola…_

-¿Cómo que media sola?-

-espera… solo espera-

_nos avisaron que habría la lluvia de estrellas, y sabíamos que a nuestra Lady le encantaría la noticia… cuando regresamos con ella, su rostro se le notaba preocupado y confundido, cuando nosotros le preguntamos el porque, nos contesto, que ella no ha podido usar su magia desde la mañana, empezamos a preocuparnos, pero antes le dijimos que habrá la lluvia de estrellas y rápidamente se le cambio la cara; le dijimos que en una colina hacia el norte, se mirarían mejor, ella sin pensarlo, se fue corriendo… nosotros fuimos platicando sobre los motivos, sobre la ausencia de magia… al llegar, mi Lady se iba llorando; más extrañados que nunca, le preguntamos el porque, con el dolor en su mirar, no nos contesto, solo se fue…pasada una hora, ya era de noche, nos quedamos con la duda, hasta que vimos a Sonic corriendo, pensamos que el sabría el motivo del dolor y desaparición mi Lady_

_Toda la bola fuimos tras el, pero Shadow, me saco sospechas… todo fue una trampa ha todos nos encerraron en una caja de vidrio, la cual si rompíamos seriamos parte de la historia…_

-se iban a morir, verdad-

-así es niña…-

_Sonic fue el único libre y obligado… el Dr. Eggman mostró una a mi Lady & esa tal __Sally__, encerradas, atadas y flotando sobre lava ardiendo, una estaba encerrada en una esfera de cristal y la otra en una caja de barrotes de hierro; mi lady le decía que atacara a Eggman, que no salvara a __Sally__, porque lo mataría y ella era una trampa, le decía con insistencia y casi llorando; todos sabíamos que ella no podía mentir, así que tenia que hacerle caso… si hubiese sido así…_

-¡Sonic, eres el mayor traidor entre los egipcios, tu engaño tan vil, será reflejada en tu muerte, y si no mueres, espero que sufras, llores y supliques por tu corazón con mancha!-

-WOW… me sorprende su ira-

_El corrió, salto para salvar a __Sally__ y no le importo en lo absoluto las advertencias, lagrimas y sufrimiento de mi Lady; cuando el llego a la jaula, no le dio la cara, solo fue a salvarla… al soltarla, la bajo con cuidado y dejarla en un lugar seguro… Eggman cierra el suelo de lava y libera la esfera de cristal, dejándola caer; Tails, Espio & Vector logran desactivar las trampas y liberarnos a todos, fuimos con ella, cubierta de vidrio y lagrimas; Espio le dijo de manera tenue-"no llores, no vale la pena…"-pero ella seguía igual; asimismo Sonic abrazaba con ternura a __Sally__, y en la mano de ella, se le notaba algo brilloso y puntiagudo, como un puñal; mi Lady se le dirigió a Shadow, sin siquiera moverse-"Shadow __Buddy__… sálvalo por favor"-el por obvias razones, por ella más personales, no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo… patinando llego con ellos y le grito-"!Sonic, idiota quítate!"-lo golpeo en la cabeza dándole una patada, para apartarlo…_

-ouch…-

-por mi, se lo merece-

_Sally__ llego a herirle el brazo, Sonic reacciono bastante, herido tanto física como psicológica, le dijo con algo de frustración-"__Sally__…¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-"lo hice porque te odio… como oyes te odio, con todo mi ser…tu amiguita tenia razón sobre mi… soy un androide"-después de hablar, ella escupió al piso, lo piso con tal ira y desprecio, continuo-"tengo repulsión hacia ti… esos malditos besos, me fueron de lo más asqueroso que haya sentido, esos momentos juntos y de intimidad, los mando al diablo; no sabes las ganas que tenia de matarte antes, pero todo de acuerdo al plan… asesinar al erizo azul, que tanto he de despreciar"-Sonic negaba con la cabeza, tenia roto el corazón, pero no tanto como mi Lady; ella le pido a Tempest su arma, se la entrego y ella se levanto, miro a __Sally__, mando unos de los ataques del arma y la destruyo, para evitar la muerte de el y murmuro-"prometí proteger a mis amigos… ya he cumplido… este momento no es para mi…"-le da el arma a su dueño, le agradece y se marcha… dije en ese momento-"el sufrimiento de ella, no es nada con la muerte que nos espera"-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-me cuestiono Vector y yo me resigne a contestar… Sonic se hinco hasta le suelo y su mirada perdida reflejaba un gran dolor; Shadow fue tras ella… se retumbo el cielo, parecía que iba a romperse y apareció una esfera gigante de oro, al abrirse mostró la verdadera apariencia del ultimo Dios Egipcio, el Dragón Alado de Ra, nos empezó a atacar sin previo aviso, dañando nuestros sueños encerrados en nuestro corazón; pasado un rato volvió Shadow, pero de nada sirvió… Ra ya nos iba a destruir a todos, cuando mi Lady apareció, sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y pesar en su mirar, se acerco a el y le dijo este-"¿Estas dispuesta a perder lo que mas anhelas, por sus vidas?"-"si"-"bien… venid conmigo"-"espera cúralos a todos, por favor"-el accedió y nos curo de toda herida, incluso a Eggman y el tiene la culpa; ella al ver que estábamos mejor, fue con Ra y nos dijo-"adiós amigos míos… adiós Sonic __The Hedgehog__"-Ra volvió a su estado anterior, llevándose con el… cuando amaneció y brillo el sol, todavía había tinieblas en nuestros corazones…_

_Tempest llamo a una pequeña mariposa, la cual era una cámara astutamente disimulada…_

-aah, por eso dijiste que estaba medio sola-

-exacto-

_Esta desplegó una pantalla y empezó a reproducir la que paso "detrás de cámaras"…_

-te diré los motivos de su dolor, para hacerte el cuento más cortó-

-OK-

_Antes de que le avisáramos sobre la lluvia de estrellas. Mi Lady se distrajo tratando de atrapar a otra mariposa, se alejo demasiado, tropezó y cayo en unos arbustos; por accidente, encuentra a Sonic & __Sally__ juntos; ambos hablaban de cosas sin caso… hasta que ella le pidió-"Sonic… ¿podríamos abrazarnos? Mira es que yo…"-diciéndole con un tono coqueto y el accedió sin pensarlo, terminaron abrazándose cariñosamente; mi Lady triste se dijo-"pero el me dijo que no le gustaba que lo abracen; hasta me hizo prometerlo"-sale de ahí lentamente y demás._

_Cuando ella se adelanta; después de saber la noticia; va corriendo y saltando, peor en eso apoya mal en una rama de un árbol y cae en unos arbustos…_

-otra vez-

_-"__ouch__, ¿Qué puede ser mas doloroso que esto?"-aparecen Sonic & su amiguita, se detienen y ella le dice-"Sonic, después de tanto tiempo… aun siento lo mismo por ti, pero temo que tu quieras a esa chica"-"¿Cuál chica?"-"esa… Amathyst… es muy linda"-"si lo es, pero no es nada mío… solo nada… quien me importa, eres tu"-al escucharlo, se le desgarró el corazón, pero eso no fue lo peor…-"Sonic… ¿Aun me amas?"-el no le contesto, solo se le acerco y le beso, ¡enfrente de mi Lady!…_

-pero el no sabia que ella estaba ahí-

-ja, lo dudo, no es coincidencia que se hayan detenido donde ella ha estado y ella viéndolos desde 1° fila…-

-¡por eso lo detesto tanto, su bella traición y sus mentiras, destruyeron su endeble corazón!-

_ella en murmullos dijo-"son… por eso a el no le gusta que lo abrace… eso no me duele, le hubiese respetado sus sentimientos… pero no tenia que mentirme y destruir mis sueños, así de feo… lo peor fue… que fingió ser mi amigo…"-._

_Volviendo a la actualidad; después de ver el video, todos quedaron atónitos; no podían creer que la persona que ella conoció primero, sea el que la haya traicionado…-"me sorprende, a pesar que Amathyst no fue tratada del todo bien desde el principio… nos aya salvado la vida… desde el principio…"-Tails se le hizo raro y le pregunto-"¿A que te refieres Shadow?"-"ella me hizo jurar que, solo hablaría hasta que se fuera, y ese momento es ahora"-el les empezó a decir que esas criaturas que aparecieron eran dioses, los símbolos, la luna, la estrella y el corazón eran representaciones materiales de estos, y estos trataban de matarnos desde antes que le hiciéramos daño pero no les permitió, porque ella es su guardiana de lo Dioses… todos quedaron sorprendidos, que solo una chica pudiera detener a unos Dioses tan poderosos; continuo, que ella había sido encerrada o le prohibieron salir del palacio, por trece años de su vida, porque que es la princesa de Egipto y la ultima heredera al trono… así se la paso por un rato, relatando el pasado de mi Lady… todos quedaron mudos de la sorpresa y al terminar, le dije-"no te dijo todo ¿Verdad?"-el se extraño por mi comentario y proseguí-"miren, al ser marcados los tres símbolos, ella tendría de 2: su libertad o sus vidas"-"¡¿Qué?!"-"…es cierto que todos los dioses los querían matar desde el principio, ella al interferir, ellos tomaban la 1° opción… en el fondo les tomo cariño y amistad, unos más que otros…"-_

-lo último lo dije en voz alta, para que Sonic escuchara-

-¿El seguía en el mismo estado?-

-si, no se movía al parecer solo estaba escuchando-

_-"… ella posee una gran lealtad mezclada con amistad, la cual les salvo la vida, inclusive si ustedes la hubiesen tratado mal, los salvaría de nosotros"-todos quedaron callado y pensativos…_

-y eso que no les dije sobre su gran capacidad de cumplir sus promesas-

-por su gran lealtad-

-así es, ella siempre va cumplir sus promesas, incluso la más tonta, tratara de cumplirla a cualquier costo, tratar de cumplirla sin dañar a nadie, pero a veces ella termina siendo la dañada…-

_-"nuestra Lady, ya no esta con ustedes… es un adiós Sonic HEROES"- les dijo Tempest, los tres ya no íbamos; no sé lo que paso, pero Sonic rasgo los restos de ese androide y encontró algo-"…Amathyst"…-murmuro; yo ya estaba cansado por su actitud-"¡ya me hartaste!"-dije furioso, fui con el-"¡Sonic, me tienes hasta…! ¿Hey ese no es el collar de mi Lady?"-"si"-"¿Por qué lo tienes tu?"-"no, yo no… lo tenia ese androide"-me di cuenta de algo, llame a los otros BK y Tempest al analizar la situación, dijo-"todo fue una trampa, desde el principio…"-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunta Knuckles-"significa… que el objetivo de Eggman no era matar al erizo, bueno eso sería el crédito extra… el blanco principal, era sepáralos"-le responde y yo continué-"¿Tal vez ayude, a que ella recupere su libertad perdida?"-"!oíste eso Sr. Sonic¡¡"-le dice emocionada la pequeña Crema, pero el solo miraba el collar, lo apretó con un puño, se lo puso y dijo-"Amathyst dio su libertad por nosotros, ahora me corresponde devolverle el favor…"-"no solo a ti Sonic, a todos".-le dice Tails, el le afirma y Thunder dice-"bien, vamos a hacerlo, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, batallas que librar y una ciudad destruida verán…"-_

-no te diré, como le logramos irnos, solo te dijo que fue un hechizo… porque créeme, no te gustara…-

-OK-

_Íbamos a la mitad del camino y aun miraba a Sonic con su rostro perdido; me le dirigí hacia el más tranquilo_

_-"Sonic, la verdad no sé que fue de tu vida, cada quien tiene derecho a hacer con su vida lo que quieran… amigos verdadero siempre habrá pocos, pero una chica de amiga, esta algo difícil… por lo que vi y sé que nunca has conocido a una niña como mi Lady, se nota… __aah__, es igual en el amor, podrás querer a cualquiera, pero solo amaras a una de verdad… al igual que los amigos, tendrás millones, pero solo pocos o uno, serán ciertos… créeme, que lo que te diré es cierto… conocer a una chica como mi Lady, solo pasa una vez en la vida, la pierdes será para siempre… piénsalo"-lo deje en paz en el resto del viaje._

_Cuando llegamos, tal como predijo Thunder, la cuidad estaba destruida y el caos gobernaba… cuando descendimos, de las sombras empezaron a surgir los temibles guardines de __Anubis__, Minotauros & Basiliscos…_

-¿Qué son cada uno de ellos?-

-los 1° son Chacales de cuerpo como el mío; son guerreros de sangre fría y los únicos que le pueden detener es su dueño; los Minotauros son bestias mitad toro, de poder y fuerza extraordinarios, pueden llegar a tener nuestra estatura…

-WOW… ¿Pero esos no son de la mitología Griega?-

-si, pero en el pasado, hubo mucho intercambio de cultura y demás… los 3° también son guerreros de sangre fría como los chacales, antes estos asesinaban con solo mirarlos, pero un conjuro cegador, puedes atacarlos sin temor a morir, y los tienes que atacar 2 veces, porque poseen 2 corazones, ¿Entendido?-

-si, gracias-

_-"nosotros no encargamos de los Minotauros, ustedes de los demás… Sonic tu iras a buscar a mi Lady"-"¿Cómo lo hará Fire? Seguro que ellos les ordenaron liquidar al traidor"-me dijo Tempest-"ya pensé en eso"-nos dijo Thunder con 2 hechizos en las manos, eran para pintar, a Sonic lo teñimos de negro y a Shadow de azul; se miraban tan graciosos, creo que ese fue el único momento de cotorreo._

_Le indique a Sonic donde tenia que ir a buscarla, a una de las 2 torres que rodeaban el edificio, este se fue sin decir nada… duramos la mayoría del tiempo peleando; nosotros los BK contra los Minotauros, mientras los chicos luchaban contra los demás; para serte franco, me dama más cuidado __Amy__, que Omega, Vector, Knuckles, Shadow, etc. Pasaron como 30 minutos, Sonic regreso con su color normal y sin ella-"no quiso venir"-dijo con cierto aire de ira y tristeza; a pesar de la unión de Sonic con nosotros, no cambio el hecho que nuestras fuerzas estaban decayendo y lograron capturarnos, uno de ellos iba a decapitar a Sonic, cuando paso…-"vos detened, recoged __us__ armas y regresad al abismos eterno"-era mi Lady, hablando antiguamente y vestida con sus ropas de princesa; ellos eran fieles a su gobernante, detuvieron la ejecución y los liberaron a todos y se marcharon… ella corrió a ayudar a Sonic, este le agradeció con una sonrisa y mi Lady le dijo-"Sonic, tu y tus amigos no están a salvo aquí… por favor, váyanse"-"no sin ti"-le contesto; ella no dijo nada, solo le curo las heridas, después fue a sanar las de los demás y ayudarlos a levantarse… después de un rato, ella se le acerco a Sonic y el dijo-"me encantaría…"-este se el dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, temporalmente-"…pero mi deber, es estar aquí; la profecía se cumplió, di mi libertad a cambio de sus vidas, no soportaría le hecho de ver más tumbas; les tengo tanto cariño, que soy capaz de dejarlos ir…"-ella le tomo la mano y con una mirada diciéndole que se fuera sin ella, el con desagrado acepto y los 12 se fuero, mi Lady despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos, hasta que nosotros cerramos las puertas de la ciudad y ella se le miraban los ojos llenos de lagrimas…_

_Pasaron 2 semanas, Egipto ya había regresado a su apariencia original y mi Lady seguía en su mismo estado. Cierto dia, me pidió hablar a solas… cuando ya lo estábamos, ella con un aire de tristeza y medio felicidad, me dijo-"estoy enlazada… profundamente enlazada"-_

_Yo me emocione…_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-mi Lady se había enamorado-_

_-eso significa enlazado-_

_-así es, me emociona la idea, ya que una princesa puede estar con alguien antes de los 21 años de edad, y para ella le faltaba mucho; poseía la libertad de amar quien ella quiera, sin que fuese necesario que fuese un TARADO príncipe…-_

_-"mi Lady, esa es la noticia mas alentadora en semanas… ¿Podría decirme quien es?"-"bueno…es"- y cuando lo supe…_

_-mejor me salto esa parte-_

… _bien ya sabia la verdad de su tristeza, pero no tenia la solución para liberarla, otra vez… pasaron 4 meses, seguía pensando en una forma…-"4 meses y todo sigue 'en viento en popa'"-"Thunder… siempre ha estado así; la verdad extraño a los chicos, a Eggman… perseguir al traidor de Sonic"-agrego Tempest-"¿Qué te pasa Fire? Has estado así durante días"-me cuestiono Thunder-"mi Lady ya recupero su humor habitual, pero si hubiese una manera de liberarla"-mh… creo que si dices una verdad tan fuerte, que hasta los Dioses podrirán liberarla, para que cumpla su deseo"-"¡Thunder eres un genio!"-le dije y me fui a buscar a mi Lady… al encontrarla, le conté la teoría y se emociono mucho y menciono-"podría funcionar… Ra, respeta los sentimientos"-esa misma tarde, los 4 fuimos al templo de los Dioses y ella entro sola… pasaron 5 minutos, empezó a llover, era un significado de felicidad… ella salió del lugar con la sonrisa dibujada, todos nos pusimos a festejar bajo la lluvia; al dia siguiente, planeamos nuestra libertad y continuar con nuestra misión; le sugerí que no fuese a buscarlos rápidamente, que gozara su libertad recuperada…_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-para que ella no recibiera otra bella traición; además tiene derecho a ser feliz-_

_-entiendo-_

_Con un globo terráqueo y un dardo, elegimos el lugar, cayo en una ciudad, Metal __City__, investigamos un poco y descubrimos que ahí de dan carreras sobre tablas…_

_-las Extreme gear's-_

_-así es-_

_Entre los 4 confeccionamos ropa adecuada, para que fuera mas ligera y Thunder le construyo una gear de regalo, el sabia que ella no resistiría a competir e divertirse; antes de que se fuera, le dimos varios consejos, recomendaciones, etc. A nosotros no encomendaron a hacer tareas para poner al dia a nuestra tierra natal; tuvimos que convencerla para que se fuera y dejándonos el cargo, ya logrado nuestro objetivo, ella se fue sola… esperando que no vuelva a pasar en lo mismo…_

-bien, eso fue todo en recapitulemos-

-gracias Fire… ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-

-si-

-bájale al azúcar… Sonic fue manipulado nada más-

-lo sé, pero todos los hechizos se pueden romper, sin ayuda de la magia…-


End file.
